


Why You Shouldn't Let Hinata Drag You Anywhere Before Breakfast

by bloopy



Series: Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, Yamaguchi needs new friends, hinata has horrible fashion sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: Yamaguchi sighed as his aching feet protested even taking another step. Really this was all Hinata and Kageyama's fault. If they ever got out of here he was going to find some way to make them pay, unless Tsukki got to it first.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! at Hogwarts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033569
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. How did we get here?

It was another ordinary day at Hogwarts. The giant squid was splashing around in the lake, the weather was dreary, and the Slytherin fifth years had charmed the suits of armor around the castle to sing muggle music every time someone walked by them. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure who was swinging from a chandelier, but he caught Tsukki nodding his head along to the song, so he assumed it was a common muggle thing to do.

They were on their way to the last class before winter holidays began and everyone couldn’t wait to get out and finally taste some freedom. “Say Tsukki, how many of your year mates are staying over the holidays?”

“I'm the only one this year. If this is about throwing some sort of party for our year again, you can count me out. Last time you tried to get everyone together, Kindaichi and Lev had to go home with purple skin. I refuse to be part of more idiotic messes.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry I'm not thinking of a party this time. I just wanted to see who else would be here. It’s my first time staying in the castle over the break after all.” Yamaguchi’s parents, both aurors had been assigned overseas for the holidays to help transport some stuff to the UK. He wasn’t too sure about the details because it was apparently a ‘top-secret’ mission.

Deep in thought about his parent’s jobs, Yamaguchi almost walked off the edge of one of the staircases. Thankfully Tsukki was the best friend ever and grabbed his collar before anything happened. “Thanks Tsukki! I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

Tsukki rolled his eyes. “Whatever. As far as I know, most of our class is going home this year. Although it’s not like I've gone out of my way to ask people their holiday plans so I wouldn’t know for sure.”

Yamaguchi sometimes wished his best friend wasn’t such a loner. Although it probably said something about him too that his best friend is a loner.

Finally they got to arithmancy, easily the most boring class right after history of magic. You could tell it was the final period before break because of the glazed over expression on everyone’s faces. Kindaichi was absentmindedly twirling his wand, not noticing the shower of small sparks that kept falling on Kunimi’s head. Kunimi wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was fast asleep.

The only person who was awake and focused was his housemate Yachi who was furiously writing something on her parchment. Yamaguchi was in awe. How could someone still have the motivation to work when in less than half an hour they would be free for the rest of the month?

Wait a second, he took a closer look at her paper. She was doodling, not writing notes! He sighed in relief. Yachi worked too hard so it was good that even she could lose focus sometimes.

Finally the shouts of students filled the corridors as vacation officially began. Yamaguchi looked up at his best friend. “So now that we’re both free, what should we do?”

“I have to help Kunimi pack because last time he fell asleep while packing and ended up only bringing half his stuff home. His mom wasn’t too pleased. Besides didn’t you say that Lev and Shibayama asked you to help them out too?” Tsukishima sighed scanning the corridors for his housemate.

“Oh! You’re right! I was so excited to spend my first vacation at Hogwarts with you I forgot about helping the others! I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast Tsukki!” With that they each took off to their respective common rooms.

* * *

The next morning Yamaguchi walked down into the common room. The Hufflepuff common, with its huge windows, overstuffed couches and an abundance of plants, was probably his favorite place in the castle, which is why it was such a shame he couldn’t show it to Tsukki.

He stretched and glanced around the common room wondering if he would find anyone else.

“Oh Yamaguchi! I didn’t know you were staying over the break!” a small voice squeaked out behind him.

He turned around and saw Yachi dressed in an oversized pink sweater with fluffy slippers and a pair of jeans. “Yachi! Good morning! Yeah, I'm staying for the first time this winter because my parents are really busy this year. I didn’t know you stayed over the holidays!”

“Oh yes I stay every year because my mom can't afford to take time off of work. I always see Tsukishima around, but he always looks like he wants to be alone and spends lots of time holed up in empty classrooms experimenting with spells.” Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at his best friends’ antics, wishing again Tsukishima knew how to make friends.

Together they walked up to the breakfast hall where the strangest thing was happening. Tsukishima wasn’t sitting alone! Hinata and Kageyama had both decided to sit with him on the Slytherin table.

Tsukishima saw them coming closer and breathed a sigh of relief. “It took you long enough to get here Yamaguchi. I was starting to lose brain cells listening to dumb and dumber over here.”

“Oi!”

“Shut up!”

Yachi giggled causing the boys to stare at her. “OH! I KNOW YOU!” Hinata screamed pointing a finger at her. “You’re the one who’s always walking around the school with papers and drawing everything!”

Yachi blushed. “O-oh! I wasn’t sure anyone noticed me doing that. If you’d like I can show you my sketches sometime.” She replied sitting next to Hinata.

While the others began to discuss her art, Yamaguchi slid next to Tsukishima and grinned at him knowingly.

“Wipe that smirk off your face. The only reason these idiots are here is because they somehow assumed I'm their friend because I helped the shorty not fail transfiguration earlier this year.” Yamaguchi kept grinning, knowing that no matter what he said, if Tsukishima really didn’t want someone’s company, they wouldn’t be able to get within 10 feet of him.

“So are we the only third years left for the holidays?” Hinata suddenly asked.

They all stared around the Great Hall noticing the distinct lack of students in the lower years. The only years that seemed to have a lot of students were the fifth and seventh years due to students wanting to stay and study over the vacation.

“Huh. I really think we’re the only third years here this vacation.” Yamaguchi said.

“Alright! Let’s go on an adventure!” Hinata bounced in his seat.

“Don’t be stupid. We aren’t allowed outside of Hogwarts without permission.” Kageyama smacked his head.

“Besides, it’s not like I'm planning on wasting my vacation babysitting you geniuses when you inevitably get in trouble. I'm going to stick to my own peace and quiet.” Tsukishima said ending the conversation.

(Or so he thought.)

* * *

“What are you wearing?” Tsukishima stared at a grinning Hinata. A grinning Hinata wearing a bright purple jumper, yellow pants, neon green socks, orange shoes, and a red and black checkered scarf. Adding his natural orange hair, Hinata looked like he would make any self-respecting clothing designer burst into tears.

“I decided to wear all my favorite clothes today! Favorite shirt, favorite pants, favorite-“

“Enough.” Tsukishima cut him off while massaging his temples. “I'm trying to enjoy breakfast in peace. Did I not tell you 2 days ago that I want to be left alone?”

“But you’re always with Yamaguchi! How is that being left alone?”

“Yamaguchi isn’t a walking fashion crime. Even Kageyama is embarrassed to be near you!” Tsukishima pointed at Kageyama who was looking at Hinata in horror and backing away slowly.

“You’re all a bunch of meanies! Anyways come on you guys I want to show you something!”

Before he could prepare an escape, Tsukishima was being dragged by Hinata along with Kageyama. For a short person Hinata had a surprisingly strong grip, probably because he was a chaser on the quidditch team.

Eventually after a lot of struggling and attempts to escape, the three of them reached tan entrance to a corridor in the seventh floor where Yachi and Yamaguchi were waiting.

Tsukishima raised an accusatory eyebrow at Yamguchi who shrugged and said: “I honestly don’t know what's going on. Hinata told us to come here before we could even have breakfast.”

They all turned to look at Hinata who was now bouncing up and down with uncontained joy.

“Alright guys I found something amazing. Like you’re totally not going to believe it but last night I couldn’t sleep so I snuck out and was wandering around the castle and somehow, I ended up here. So usually there’s nothing happening here right? But I saw this mysterious silver light coming from the end of the corridor and I wanted to go check it out! But then I remembered the first rule of every adventure story is to never go anywhere alone so I went back and tried to wake up stupidyama but he was sleeping like a log which is why I had to wait until the morning. And now it’s finally morning and I wanted all of us to come explore together!” Hinata finally paused for breath looking up at everyone.

Yachi looked frightened, Yamaguchi looked confused and concerned, Kageyama looked excited with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, and Tsukishima-

“You’re right! I don’t believe you. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes and tried to walk away but was held in place by Yamaguchi.

“Aw c’mon Tsukki. If what Hinata is saying is true, then we could discover something amazing! And if what he’s saying is wrong then we walk down the corridor and find a dead end and we can go back to our lives.” Yamaguchi tried pleading. Secretly he didn’t actually think they would find anything, but he hoped that if they spent enough time with each other then Tsukki would finally start to open up to more people.

“Yeah exactly Tsukki! Come oooon you have to come with us!” Hinata jumped, a dangerous gleam entering his eyes. “Unless of course you do think there’s something at the end of the corridor and you’re too scared to find out what it is?”

.

.

.

_How dare this little shrimp call me scared! I’ll show him!_ Tsukishima growled turning on his heel and walking down the corridor.

Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other in silent awe. “Woah. Iwaizumi was right. All you have to do is tell a Slytherin they’re too scared to do something for them to do it.” Kageyama whispered as they all ran to catch up with Tsukishima. (Hinata had to grab onto Yachi’s arm to make sure she doesn’t escape but that’s beside the point.)

* * *

The corridor was longer than Yamaguchi expected. It felt like they had been walking for at least 10 minutes with no end in sight. He sighed, knowing that weird corridors and rooms were just a part of everyday life at Hogwarts.

Finally they reached the end. Lo and behold, the end of the corridor contained a closet. An average sized, chestnut brown, ordinary closet like the ones in their dormitories.

Kageyama turned and glared. “Idiot! Absolute idiot! You brought us here and made us walk all this way for a dumb closet!”

“I told you I didn’t know what was at the end of the corridor! I just saw silver light from the entrance! How was I supposed to know what was here!”

“Now now guys let’s just take a deep breath.” Yamaguchi stepped between them before Kageyama could start shaking Hinata.

Yachi raised her hand silently hoping one of them notices her. She wasn’t exactly a fan of exploring but she didn’t want to get left behind which is why she allowed herself to get dragged all the way here.

“Um guys. Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that this closet is just sitting here in the middle of nowhere?” she squeaked.

Everyone stared at her, grins slowly returning to Hinata and Kageyama’s faces.

“Let’s open it!” they yelled at the same time. Tsukishima muttered something about having one braincell and grabbed them both before they could touch it.

“Don’t you guys think you should check for any hexes or jinxes before you open random closets?”

Clearly, they didn’t think of that by the way they were all staring at him in awe.

“Well I didn’t grow up with magic. How am I supposed to think of this stuff?” Kageyama tried to absolve himself.

“Nice try. I'm muggleborn too so you have no excuse other than your stupidity.” Tsukishima moved past them taking out his wand.

He muttered a few spells and the cabinet glowed a soft blue. After a couple of minutes he said: “Alright I've used all the spell cancelling incantations I can think of. If its guarded by a more advanced spell I can't help you there.”

Hinata and Kageyama eagerly rushed forward and opened the closet hoping to find something amazing.

“CLOTHES!”

“I mean they look like really expensive clothes I suppose?”

“Shut up Yamaguchi. This was a waste of time I knew it.”

Hinata was disappointed that he didn’t find any treasure but said: “We should each take something!”

“You want us to steal?” Yachi exclaimed, horrified at the mere thought.

“No! I don’t mean stealing. But like we could each just borrow something small and then give it back later.”

“Gee I wonder what the definition of stealing is.” Tsukishima deadpanned.

“Aw come on you guys! Don’t you want a memento of our adventure together! And besides some of this stuff looks really cool!”

They all stared at the pile of clothes in the closet. Several winter coats were hung up while the floor of the closet had pairs of expensive boots in many colors. The only thing out of the ordinary was a pair of glasses.

“I want the glasses!” Hinata and Kageyama yelled at the same time before glaring at each other.

“They’re just glasses. They look like my glasses. Why on Earth would you want those?”

“Shut up boringshima! Just because you see glasses everyday doesn’t mean we all do!”

While everyone paused to try and process Hinata’s special form of logic, he lunged towards the glasses. Unfortunately Kageyama saw what he was going to do, and he used his seeker reflexes to grab them at the same time.

“LET GO!”

“NO YOU LET GO!”

“Uhh guys....” Yamaguchi tried to get in between them when all of a sudden, Hinata tripped on an uneven part of the floor and fell backwards into the closet. Unfortunately due to sheer stubbornness, him and Kageyama were both still holding onto the glasses causing him to fall in too.

The other three stared at the closet for a second. “Hinata……Kageyama…..”Yamaguchi said worryingly.

They looked at each other and back at the closet, hoping that their year mates would come back out yelling and screaming, but they heard nothing.

“Maybe theres a trap door in the closet.” Yachi said while slowly edging away from it.

“Maybe we should check.” Yamaguchi said while standing as still as a statue.

Tsukishima felt two pairs of eyes staring at him. “Look I don’t know what happened but that clearly isn’t normal. I refuse to get injured or lost who knows where because those idiots are childish.”

“Let’s just take a peek inside it Tsukki. We won’t actually step inside it.”

“No.”

“Tsukkiiiii! Don’t you feel worried at all!”

“No.”

Yamaguchi and Yachi both looked up at him pleadingly. They stared at him for what felt like hours before he finally sighed and moved closer to the closet.

“Fine but if anything happens to us, I'm going to hurt you both, after I hurt those two idiots.”

The three of them huddled close together and slowly edged towards the closet. Just as they were peering in, one of Yamaguchi’s feet stepped on an uneven stone. The three of them felt a powerful magical tug and before they knew it, they were being sucked into the closet too.

* * *

Yamaguchi woke up to darkness. Darkness and a lot of yelling.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHERE WE ARE YOU IDIOT!”

Ah, just what everyone wants to hear, Kageyama and Hinata arguing.

“Guys would you please quiet down.” Yamaguchi said hoping they would finally listen.

Suddenly he felt himself getting engulfed by a small body. “Yamaguuuchiiiii! I thought I was going to be stuck here in the dark with Kageyama forever!”

“Shut up you moron!”

“Both of you shut up!” Yamaguchi had enough. “Where are Tsukki and Yachi?”

“We don’t know. We can barely see anything, so we haven’t really moved much.”

The three paused as they heard a shuffling noise and then….light!!

Tsukishima and Yachi walked into their field of vision with the tips of their wands lit up.

Yachi burst into tears saying how happy she was that they were all okay and how she was so scared when she fell and found no one until Tsukishima found her because of her crying. After making sure Yamaguchi was okay Tsukishima turned to the other members of the group.

Tsukishima stared at them for a minute before asking: “Hinata, Kageyama. Did the two of you move from your landing place or have you been sitting around like a bunch of lazy idiots?”

“No we were able to get around because of me!” Hinata exclaimed brightly before jumping up and down.

“Look! My shoes light up! We were able to move around using that! Isn’t it a good thing I decided to wear all my favorite clothes today?” Kageyama nodded his acquiescence.

Tsukishima stared at them trying to compute what he just saw. When it finally registered in his head he said slowly: “So you’re telling me…..two wizards…..who have been in wizarding school for two and a half years now…..forgot that they can just use their wands….AS A SOURCE OF LIGHT!”

Hinata and kageyama paused and stared at each other, neither of them wanting to admit that what tsukishima was saying was true.

“Of course we knew that you idiot. We just didn’t want to get in trouble for using magic in public outside of school!” Kageyama tried to salvage whatever was left of his dignity.

“Actually now that you mention it,” Yamaguchi turned in a circle, “Where exactly are we?”

They all paused to take in their surroundings. With the light from everyone’s wants they could make out that they were in a narrow corridor. It had no doorways or places to put a light. Made up of old stones, the corridor looked like it could have been a part of Hogwarts, maybe even older. With none of them talking, they noticed that not only was the corridor pitch black, but also completely silent outside of their small movements. All of a sudden, the five 13-year olds felt very alone, and very scared.

“What are we going to do now?” Hinata asked softly.

“We could try to go back to where we came from?” Yamaguchi asked, not too sure how they would get back to the closet when he couldn’t see any kind of opening that would signify that they fell from there.

“I think it was some sort of teleportation spell that brought us here. Not only is there no entry or exit point from what I've seen walking to find Yachi and you guys, but also we all landed in different places which wouldn’t have happened with a normal hole or doorway.” Tsukishima theorized.

“What do we do if we can't get out? How will we survive? What if we get so hungry, we start eating each other? I didn’t have breakfast this morning!” Yachi started to hyperventilate.

Kageyama with his amazing ability to read the atmosphere replied: “It’s okay if you don’t want to eat anyone then we can just eat you first.”

The others stared at him wondering, not first the first time, how exactly his mind worked.

“Don’t worry Yachi no one will be eating anyone.” Yamaguchi glared at Kageyama. “And since we’ve established that us sitting around here will do nothing, I propose we just start walking and see where we end up. There’s bound to be something here we just have to find it.”

With that Yamaguchi placed them all in a single file line with Hinata at the front, followed by Kageyama, Yachi in the middle, and Tsukishima taking the rear.

Hinata tore up a small piece of his scarf and put it on the floor. When he saw everyone staring at him, he exclaimed: “I saw them do this in a muggle movie you guys! To make sure they don’t go in circles the heroes tore up pieces of their clothes and put them as markers on the floor! Aren’t we lucky that I wore my favorite clothes today?”

“No and if you say that last sentence again, I'm going to hex you.” Tsukishima refused to allow himself to get impressed by Hinata’s general knowledge. instead he focused on starting to walk.

* * *

They walked for what felt like hours. At some point Hinata tried to make everyone sing, but Kageyama almost chocking him put an end to that quickly. They tried to play I-Spy but when everything looks exactly the same, it gets boring after the second round. They made sure to take breaks when the fatigue felt too much. Without food or any sense of the passage of time though, it was hard to tell how long they slept or walked. On the bright side Tsukishima had already figured out how to use aguamenti which meant at least they didn’t go thirsty.

Yamaguchi sighed as they came across another intersection, his train of thought being interrupted. “Left or right guys?”

“We went left last time lets go right.” Hinata yawned from the front of the line.

“You sure it wasn’t right last time?” Kageyama asked while also trying to stifle a yawn.

“Guys please no one has the energy to deal with your arguing. Let’s just go right.” Yamaguchi stopped them before they could have the same argument for the sixth time. 

Everyone feeling too worn out to argue, just silently nodded and kept walking.

After a few more minutes they heard a noise from the back. Everyone turned around and saw Tsukishima rubbing his head. “The corridor is getting shorter. It has been ever since we took that last turn.” He said while still rubbing his head.

“Maybe that’s a good sign?” Yachi said hopefully.

The others just shrugged at this point their fatigue becoming almost too much to handle. Turning back around they kept walking.

Soon, the corridor started to become much shorter to the point where they were all forced to crawl, even Hinata and Yachi.

“Guys…I see light! I SEE LIGHT!” Hinata almost cried while he crawled forward as fast as he possibly could.

The five of them burst out into the wilderness and collapsed in front of the small hole they crawled out of, too tired to do anything except relish the feeling of grass on their faces, and the starry night sky behind the forest canopy.

Finally sitting up, Hinata looked at their surroundings. The forest reminded him of the forbidden forest behind Hogwarts, but there was something different about it.

All of a sudden, Tsukishima stands up in concern. “I think I know where we are.” He says shakily, bursting into a run.

The others follow him until after a few minutes of running, they reach what looks to be the side of a very large hill looking down on a town that was definitely not magical.

“I don’t exactly know how to tell you guys this…..but we’re at the southern coast of the United Kingdom. Specifically, my hometown.”

The five third years look at each other with one thought running through their minds…..

They were so screwed.

.

.

.

Back in Hogwarts, Iwaizumi and Daichi ran down to the Slytherin common rooms in a panic. They bumped into two bodies that had just exited the dungeons.

“Have you seen your third years?” the Gryffindor prefects asked their Slytherin counterparts.

Oikawa and Kuroo stared worryingly at each other. 

“You mean your third years have also been missing for 2 days?”

“We’ve been searching the entire castle since this morning.” Daichi replied softly.

The four of them looked at each other with fear in their hearts.

_Where could those kids have gone?_


	2. Kageyama Occasionally Has Good Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has good ideas, fifth years have bad ones. Tsukishima and Iwaizumi are forever suffering.

Yamaguchi stared down below at the small muggle town. The only muggle places he had been to were big cities like London, so this was a completely new experince. It was a quaint little valley town with brightly colored roofs that had chimney smoke curling out from most of them. There were no large buildings, and most of the people looked like they were biking and walking instead of using cars. A river ran through the middle and Yamaguchi could see people walking alongside the riverbank. The river was surrounded by buildings that looked more like a small marketplace than actual houses, which could explain the large amount of people. He could see the entire town from their vantage point on the top of this hill. Honestly if Yamaguchi had enough time, he could probably explore this entire town in about 2-3 hours on foot.

It was interesting, seeing where his best friend had come from. Yamaguchi turned to look at the others who were in various states of awe before turning to look at Tsukishima who was staring at the town with an unrecognizable expression.

“So if we’re in the southern part of the country, how long have we been in that tunnel?” Yachi asked.

Everyone stopped to consider that. “We won’t know until we ask someone I guess.” Hinata said.

“Is it even a good idea to go down there though? I mean won’t people think a bunch of random kids coming from the woods is a bit abnormal?” Yamaguchi finally asked, looking at Tsukishima expectantly.

“It’ll be suspicious. But fortunately for us there’s no one in my house at the moment. My mom works in a nearby city and wasn’t able to come home for the holidays, and my brother is off at university, so he won’t be here either.” Yamaguchi wasn’t too sure what university was, but it sounded important.

“So what's the plan? We break into Tsukki’s house and hope that we find a way back to Hogwarts? Or are we going to go back through the tunnels?” Hinata piped up.

“We go back through the tunnels I suppose, seeing as Hinata’s mutilated scarf is still there we should be able to find our way back.” Tsukishima sighed heavily while he tried to mentally prepare himself for having his home invaded.

“Um guys….where’s Kageyama?” Yachi spoke from behind them.

Everyone turned around suddenly noticing the distinct lack of a fifth body. Yamaguchi slapped his forehead; it only took five minutes to lose a Gryffindor how could they be so impulsive!

“Maybe he went back to the tunnel, let’s retrace our steps and hope nothing happened to him.” Yamaguchi lead the way back to the tunnel, or at least that’s what he thought.

When they reached the place where the tunnel opening was, they noticed Kageyama staring at the forest floor with confusion written all over his face.

“Oi!” Tsukishima snapped at him. “Don’t go wandering off like that you idiot! Honestly if you get lost I refuse to go look for you.”

Kageyama for the first time since meeting Tsukishima, didn’t get riled up by his taunting. Instead he pointed a shaky finger at the ground and said: “Um guys……where’s the tunnel?”

The tunnel opening, which had a sizable gap when they exited it, was now completely gone with only the normal forest undergrowth in its place. The five looked at each other, only truly starting to realize how bad of a situation they were in.

* * *

Back at the castle, the prefects of Gryffindor and Slytherin were trying to figure out how they managed to lose three underclassmen within the first week of winter vacation.

“So your fourth years told you what?” Oikawa said while sitting down in a secluded corner of the library.

“Trashykawa we went over this, people saw them the first couple of days of vacation, then yesterday morning our Gryffindor fourth years saw Hinata drag away Kageyama and Tsukishima saying something about an adventure and that’s the last anyone has seen of them.” Iwaizumi buried his head in his hands.

“Maybe adventure doesn’t have to mean anything dangerous. I mean maybe they can have an adventure in the castle without needing to go exploring places like the forbidden forest.” Kuroo said, desperately trying to come up with a logical explanation.

“I highly doubt that would constitute an adventure. We were just telling them about how we used to sneak off into the forest when we were younger, I guess maybe they got inspiration or something.” Daichi chuckled humorlessly.

“So basically it’s you guys’ fault that they went off into the forest.” Kuroo snapped. Daichi gave him a horrified expression and realizing what he said he sighed heavily and rubbed his face.

“Look it’s just, if what we’re thinking is true and they really have gone missing since yesterday morning, then doesn’t that make us all horrible prefects. Not just horrible prefects but horrible upperclassmen too. I mean don’t you guys remember how little our upperclassmen cared about us and how we swore we’d do better when it’s our turn?” Kuroo glared at each of his friends, daring them to say anything in response.

The four of them were silent, filled with thoughts of their early years at Hogwarts and the challenges that brought them together.

Daichi put his hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. “You’re right. Since we’re certain they aren’t anywhere in the castle, I suppose the next step is to go deep in the forbidden forest and see if they're there.”

“Or we could alert the professors that something is wrong. I mean it’s kind of what they're here for.” Iwaizumi shuddered at the thought of going back into the forbidden forest.

“No! We can’t tell the professors not just yet! We’ll get into a lot of trouble for losing them and they’ll get in a lot of trouble for getting lost in the first place!” Oikawa flapped his arms around. “If we want to get them back quickly then the easiest way is for us to do it ourselves.”

The four looked between each other, a newfound fire lit in their hearts.

“HEY HEY HEY!!! CAN I COME TOO?” a body crashed into the middle of the circle they were sitting in.

“OI you owl with frosted tips! Get off of me!” Kuroo pushed away the attacker. The attacker stood up and grinned, dressed in a yellow sweater and black pants while smiling widely, Bokuto looked every bit the Hufflepuff he was.

“Bokuto how much of that did you hear?” Daichi was impressed, he wasn’t sure he had ever seen Bokuto be so silent for an extended period of time before.

“I heard everything! I wanted to ask you guys if you had seen my underclassmen anywhere but then I overheard you talking about you own underclassmen being missing! Maybe it’s all connected!” he gesticulated wildly almost hitting Oikawa in the face.

“Wait Hufflepuff third years have gone missing too?”

Bokuto nodded. “Reon and Mika both went home for the holidays, so they left me in charge. But when I went to drag Yamaguchi for some quidditch practice because he needs to practice more, I couldn’t find him anywhere. So I thought of asking Yachhan but then I realized I couldn’t find her anywhere too! I've been looking all over the grounds and the school! I even asked Akaashi if any Ravenclaws were missing and he said that him and Kenma were the only underclassmen that stayed. So anyways then I went to eat and-”

Daichi held a hand cutting off Bokuto’s story, knowing if he let him continue, they’d be here all day. “So what you’re saying is that Hufflepuff also has missing members. Why didn’t you ask any of us for help? Or a professor?”

“Well I mean I'm here asking you, now aren’t I?” Oikawa facepalmed in the back. “Besides, “ Bokuto continued, “Professor Takeda told me yesterday about a super important meeting all the Professors had to go to that would take a couple of days. So it’s not like I could ask them until they're done.”

They all stared at Bokuto trying to process the information he just dumped on them.

“Alright then. We meet up tomorrow morning in front of the forbidden forest. Best not to enter it at night after all.” Kuroo stood up, effectively ending the conversation.

“I just hope they're okay.” Iwaizumi said softly, unable to get images of Kageyama and Hinata being hurt out of his head. He willed them to stay strong because help was on the way!

* * *

“THIS IS SO COOL!” Hinata ran across the Tsukishima household’s living room jumping from one couch to another. Yamaguchi and Yachi were also looking around in awe at the site of a TV and electrical sockets. Yachi in particular loved the landscape paintings on the wall, marveling at how still they stood.

Standing in a corner with Kageyama sitting on an armchair beside him Tsukishima growled: “I never thought I’d see the day where I’d be happy to have you around. But I'm so glad I'm not stuck in the muggle world with a bunch of idiot purebloods.”

“Hey! I go to the muggle world regularly! I even play volleyball in a park with some kids back in my city and they took me to the cinema!” Hinata exclaimed trying to absolve himself.

“Doesn’t matter what experiences you’ve had if you’re running around my living room like a headless chicken.”

Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly at his best friend. When they first entered the house, everyone was way too tired to fully acknowledge their new surroundings, but now that they had finally showered and eaten, it seems like their energy levels were finally returning to normal.

“Tsukishima are you sure your mom won’t mind us being here?” Yachi asked for probably the 10thtime, her nervousness coming back the longer she spent in the house.

“Yes Yachi. If anything she’d probably get mad at me if I didn’t play good host to you guys. Just make sure you guys don’t use any magic or go outside without telling me. People are nosy and the last thing I need is to bring more attention to myself.”

“But I want to explore!” Hinata kept bouncing on the couches until a mistimed jump had him landing on Kageyama who finally had enough.

“WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT! HOW DO YOU HAVE THIS MUCH ENERGY PLEASE JUST GO TO SLEEP OR SOMETHING!”

As soon as Kageyama said the word sleep, it was like a switch turned off in the five kids and they suddenly remembered how fatigued they were. Tsukishima sighed and pointed upstairs saying: “Alright so Yachi you can take my mom’s room. Yamaguchi and I will take my brothers room and Hinata and Kageyama can take my room on pain of death if anything happens to it.”

Nodding they all went upstairs and entered deep sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

Hinata woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in a while. He sat up in the bed and looked around at Tsukishimas room. It was filled with posters he recognized as muggle bands along with a very stuffed bookshelf next to the closet on one wall. The curtain covering the window let in some light shining onto the white walls. There was a desk underneath the window with many papers and stationery. He looked at the ground where Kageyama was asleep and Hinata realized he must have fallen off in the middle of the night.

After freshening up he walked downstairs and found Tsukishima and Yachi sitting at the counter dividing the living room and kitchen, with plates of eggs and toast between them.

Hinata laughed causing the two of them to look up from their conversation. “Yachi you look so tiny!”

Yachi blushed and looked down at her borrowed clothes. Tsukishima’s mom had a lot of comfy sweaters and sweatpants but Yachi was very tiny compared to her, so she looked like she was drowning in the clothes.

“Oh please it’s not like you look any better.” Tsukishima looked at Hinata. While Tsukishima may not have been the largest, he was easily the tallest kid in their year which meant that Hinata had to role up the sleeves of his shirt and pants several times before he could properly wear them.

“Now sit down. Breakfast is getting cold and I refuse to cook again if you don’t eat it before it gets warm. No warming charms in the muggle world.” Now of course, Tsukishima could just put the food in the microwave, but he liked watching Hinata and Kageyama suffer.

“So what's the plan?” Hinata asked after piling up a plate.

“I think we should go back and check for the tunnel. It seems like the most direct way and this time we can bring food with us as well as other supplies to make sure we don’t get as tired.”

“What will we do if we don’t find the tunnel?” Yachi piped up.

The three of them sat deep in thought, not wanting to acknowledge this problem.

“We could go to London.” Kageyama appeared walking down the stairs with Yamaguchi behind him. “I mean I'm not exactly sure how we would get there, but if we get to Diagon Alley then we will definitely be able to get help.”

“What!” he exclaimed as they all stared at him.

“Nothing I'm just making sure I heard correctly, and that a halfway decent idea came out of your mouth.” Tsukishima stared at him in disbelief. Honestly who knew Gryffindors had more than just muscle up in their heads.

“Alright it’s a plan!”

With that, they all attacked their breakfast with renewed vigor.

* * *

“I can't believe we’re doing this.” Iwaizumi said for the seventh time this morning, standing with Daichi in front of the forbidden forest.

“Come on Iwa-chan! Where’s your sense of adventure!” Oikawa and Kuroo appeared behind them.

“Shut up trashykawa or I’ll put bugs in your bed!”

“Mean Iwa-chan!”

“Does everyone have everything they need?” Daichi cut them off before they could get physical.

“If by everything you mean our wands then yeah sure. I mean how far could they have really gone?” Oikawa said.

“Trashykawa has a point, knowing Hinata and Kageyama they’re stuck in circles.”

“Oi you Gryffindorks may be all brawn and no brain but I’d like to think that Tsukki’s smarter than that.” Kuroo defended his underclassman.

“YOU GUYS ARE STILL HERE!” Bokuto ran up to them wearing what looked like the ugliest backpack they had ever seen.

It was a little kid’s backpack, colored lime green with faded purple and orange stripes on the sides. It looked like there were many pockets and Kuroo could have sworn that one of the pockets was smoking. There was a thermos in one of the pockets with an electric blue and had a slight glow.

They all stared at Bokuto. “What?” He turned his head to the side.

Deciding it was better to not ask, Kuroo just slapped his friend on the back and said: “Alright men! We’re off to save our troublesome third years!”

* * *

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this.” Tsukishima sighed, staring at the forest floor with a distinct lack of tunnel.

“Are we sure that it’s here? I mean maybe we left from somewhere else?” Hinata tried running off to another part but Yamaguchi grabbed his shirt.

“Hinata we have to stick together! We all agreed that this was the place and I don’t think getting lost in the forest is going to help us!”

Hinata pouted, kicking at the log in front of him. “How long is it going to take before we go back to Hogwarts? I’ll bet the others are really worried about us!”

“Who would be worried about us you idiot? We’re the only third years remember!” Kageyama secretly hoped that their absence was noted, especially by a particular fifth year, but knew that it probably wasn’t.

“Kageyama’s got a point Hinata. I mean weren’t you complaining that the older kids were all so busy studying, none of them wanted to hang out with you? I'm pretty sure they just think we’ve been messing around in the castle.” Yamaguchi didn’t want to be so pessimistic, but he heard Hinata whine about how his favorite upperclassmen, the fifth-year prefects, had kindly told him to stop spending so much time running around the common room because it was starting to disturb everyone.

“There is no point in speculating what's going on. We’re stuck here and we need to get to London. That means we need to find transportation to the nearest town so we can take the train to the London station and hope someone in Diagon Alley takes enough pity on us to bring us back to Hogwarts.” Tsukishima summarized their plan.

They trudged back into the Tsukishima household where they decided the next best move would be to follow the river to the main road and see if they can hitch a ride to London.

“Alright everyone, we’ll take a bag each with some clothes and food. Make sure you keep your wands on you at all times in case of an emergency. I’m going to see if I can find some muggle money.” Tsukishima left the others, going into his mom’s office room.

“Hey Kageyama, bet I can pack faster than you!” Hinata ran up the stairs with Kageyama hot on his heels.

The Hufflepuffs looked at each other, and not for the first time thanked the sorting hat for not placing them in Gryffindor.

* * *

“I think we’re lost.” Daichi said as the fifth years stood in a circle somewhere in the forbidden forest.

“We’re not lost Sawamura! We’re just taking in the scenery!” Kuroo snapped not wanting to admit he had the same thought 10 minutes ago.

“Lost or not I am starving! We’ve been walking all day with no sign of where they could have gone! Not even tracks!” Oikawa complained, wishing that he had the foresight to bring food with him.

“Oh you can have some of my sandwhich if you’re hungry Oikawa.” Bokuto held out a half-eaten turkey and swiss sandwich to him.

“YOU HAD FOOD THIS ENTIRE TIME WHILE I’VE BEEN SUFFERING!” Oikawa screeched attacking the Hufflepuff.

“I’m sorry! I thought you guys would have brought your own food I mean who goes on an adventure without food!”

“Does it _look_ like I'm carrying ANYTHING!”

“Okay okay just take the sandwich man! I’ll just eat the fruit.” Bokuto dug around in his bag before looking up at the others. “Oh did you guys want some food too?”

The other three stared at him before simultaneously pouncing. They were so engrossed with attacking the food, none of them noticed a thick wall of fog coming up behind them.

“Uuuhh guys…” Bokuto finally looked up pointing a shaky finger at it, “What is that?”

They all stared at the fog before simultaneously yelling: “RUN!”

* * *

“Do you think we should be worried about leaving the castle mostly unsupervised? Even if we took a much shorter time than expected.” Professor Ukai looked at his colleagues.

“Not to worry Ukai! I have complete faith in our student’s abilities to act responsibly!” Professor Takeda adjusted his glasses, smiling brightly. His own house was left in the very capable hands of Bokuto, so what’s the worst that could happen! Professors Ukai and Nekomata just stared at him and willed the train to go faster before they came back to a destroyed Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I know this might feel mostly like a filler chapter, but otherwise the next chapter would have been too long. Stay tuned for: why are the fifth years so afraid of fog? Is hitchhiking really a smart idea? Why does Takeda have expectations of his students?


	3. The Hogwarts Professors Are Constantly Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One group is having the time of their lives, and the other wants to commit homicide.

The five boys ran as fast as they could through the forest. Their years of quidditch training payed off as they outran the menacing wall of fog. Once they reached a clearing, they finally stopped tried to catch their breaths.

“Wait…I have a…..question.” Bokuto said in-between breaths.

The others looked up at him, their faces various shades of red.

“Why were we running away from fog? I mean isn’t fog just air?”

.

.

.

The other four stared at each other, processing his words. They realized that none of them actually had a reason for their panic. Oikawa groaned and collapsed on the floor.

“You’re telling me that I listened to you idiots and ran for no reason! I'm all sweaty and gross now because of you!”

“What are you on about trashykawa! You were the one that yelled for us to run first!”

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

As they continued to bicker Kuroo looked at the other two. “Honestly what's done is done. It’s the forbidden forest so anything could be lethal here. Which means if anyone asks, we did not run away like a bunch of crying first years from ordinary fog, we ran away from a deadly poisonous gas. Got it?” He glared at everyone knowing they would agree with him, if only to salvage their own reputations.

Daichi grinned at Kuroo and said: “Got it. But does this mean you finally admit that we’re lost?”

“Shut up Sawamura!”

Once the adrenaline rush of their panic left them, the fifth years sat in the middle of the clearing, surrounded with trees by all sides. The sun was starting to set and a breeze was coming in making them acutely aware of how cold it was and how little protection they had from it.

“So we’ve established that we’re lost, it’s getting dark, and _someone_ made us lose all the food.”

“Hey! Don’t give me that look! At least I brought some to begin with! Not my fault you guys made me panic and drop it!”

“Enough both of you!” Iwaizumi snapped. Oikawa remind them that it was getting dark only made him more nervous. _When those third years are found, I'm going to make them so scared of the dark, they’ll never go exploring again and I can live in peace._

“It’s too dangerous to keep walking, let’s just camp here for the night. I doubt those kids would keep walking in the night either.”

“Iwaizumi’s got a point. Let’s just transfigure some blankets and be done with it. I don’t want to end up sharing body heat with one of you jokers because you catch hypothermia.” Kuroo transfigured a rock into a warm sleeping bag, before getting inside it.

The others followed his lead and began to snuggle in, while the sun finally set. Iwaizumi hoped that the night would go by smoothly but the growls and howls off in the distance did nothing to convince him of that. Resigning himself to the fact that there was nothing more to be done, he closed his eyes and entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

“Remind me why we’re leaving this early in the morning?” Hinata complained as the five of them were checking their bags one last time.

“I already told you people here are really nosy. I don’t need to draw attention to myself or my family. That’s why we’re following the river not using the roads in town to get to the main road.” Tsukishima grumbled making one last check of everything.

The five 13-year olds were standing in the Tsukishima’s living room. Each of them was adorned with colorful hats and scarves. Unfortunately, the weather forecast mentioned snow, so everyone had to add extra layers of coats on top of their sweaters otherwise they would definitely catch hypothermia.

Hinata looked around at everyone, despite it being so early in the morning, everyone looked wide awake and excited. He was excited too! They were going on an adventure just like in the muggle movies he had seen!

“Oh Kageyama are those the closet glasses?” Yamaguchi pointed at something in Kageyama’s hands.

“Oh yeah when Hinata and I fell, I was still holding onto them, so I kept them in my pockets. I’m going to put them back in the closet when we get back to Hogwarts.”

“Remind me to be nowhere near you when you do that. I refuse to step foot anywhere near that corridor again.” Tsukishima growled.

As the bickering continued, the five of them walked out of the house after Tsukishima left a note for his mother, explaining the missing money and clothes, and they began to quietly make their way out of the town.

After some time, the town was left behind, and they were following the river through the mountain pass. Hinata shivered, the mountains making him feel even smaller than he usually felt. Thankfully Tsukishima said that once they crossed the mountain pass, they would be at the main road.

Finally after a few rounds of I-Spy (Hinata being the ultimate champion), they finally got to the main road where they encountered their first problem of the day.

The main road was very empty. Tsukishima and the others stood at the side looking in either direction hoping that they would eventually be able to see or hear someone coming. Tsukishima began to grow a bit worried, if they were to walk to the nearest town, at the pace they were going it would take them a day and a half assuming they didn’t have too many breaks. That would be a disaster because it would mean spending even more time with these idiots!

Finally after almost 15 minutes of waiting, they heard the sound of a car coming. Hinata and Kageyama were jumping up and down with joy, Yachi was smiling, and Yamaguchi was grinning up at Tsukishima. Yamaguchi frowned, why did Tsukishima look so pale.

“Tsukki are you okay?”

“No no no no no….” Tsukishima muttered under his breath, making his best friend start to worry.

“We should get off the main road. That car looks very suspicious you guys.” Tsukishima’s voice had an edge to it that Yamaguchi hadn’t heard before. Was he…scared??

Yamaguchi’s worry intensified, if Tsukki was scared then that was not a good sign. Before the others could grill Tsukishima for why he was so scared the car came to a halt. Tsukishima groaned and put his head in his hands looking very much like he wanted to disappear.

“Kei!?”

* * *

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes as he groaned and raised himself off the floor. He got up and stretched, feeling very pleased that the night passed by without incident and the sun was starting to rise in the sky. He transfigured his sleeping bag back into a rock when he realized there was something wrong. It was quiet….too quiet.

He spun around in a circle realizing that he was the only person there. There was no sign of the others, not even their sleeping bags. He began to hyperventilate feeling terrified that something happened to them.

“Oi trashykawa! Kuroo! If you guys are hiding this isn’t funny!”

He hoped it was all some sort of prank. His breath started to come in even faster and he could feel his vision blurring. What would he do if they got taken by something? How would he ever be able to face the rest of the school or their professors?

His eyes started to burn, and he rubbed them furiously deciding that sitting down uselessly was not going to help his friends. Picking up his wand he began to walk slowly to the edge of the clearing, checking for tracks or any sign of a struggle. All of a sudden, he heard rustling in the leaves.

“Yahoo~ Iwa-chan! Look what I have!” Oikawa walked into the clearing carrying some fruit before dropping them as he was crushed into a hug by his oldest friend.

“Woah Iwa-chan! Are you crying?” Oikawa was about to tease his friend for looking like a lost puppy until he realized that Iwaizumi was shaking as he held him.

He rubbed his back softly and sad: “Aw c’mon now Hajime. You know we wouldn’t leave you behind.”

“Shut up.” He sniffed, pulling away from Oikawa. “If you tell anyone what just happened, you’re a dead man.”

“Mean Iwa-chan! I even went out of my way to get you food!”

“Food?”

“Yeah we all woke up early and Bokuto remembered that his bag had a tracing charm on it, something about his mom putting it when he was younger because he kept running off, so we reactivated the charm and found the bag. The others are making their way back now, but I went on ahead because we realized that we probably shouldn’t leave you alone. Otherwise you would do something drastic.” Oikawa teased.

“Yo Iwaizumi! Finally awake huh. What happened to being an early riser?” Kuroo walked into the clearing with the others trailing behind him.

“Never mind that, what's our next move you guys? We still haven’t found any sign of the third years.” Daichi tried to get the others to focus on the mission before they could dissolve into more arguments.

They all sat down again trying to think.

“OH! Maybe if we release a huge spark shower then they could see it! Then they can come here, and we can leave!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Not a bad idea Bokkun but it would have to rely on the fact that they can see the sparks from their location and that they know where to go. We could try to find higher ground before we figure anything out.” Oikawa scratched his chin thoughtfully.

Finally finished with breakfast, the boys set out with renewed vigor to search for higher ground.

* * *

“Akiteru.” Tsukishima’s voice was muffled by his head being in his hands.

“Wait Tsukki you know who this is?” Hinata jumped up and down with excitement. “That means we have a ride! Wait who even are you!”

“Oh my name is Aiketru. I’m Kei’s big brother!” The man, Yamaguchi finally looked at him properly, looked very similar to Tsukki. Both were tall and blonde, but his hair was not as bright as his younger brother. He had a kind face and was wearing a blue hoodie with some jeans and white sneakers.

“Kei, I thought you were staying at….school for the holidays. What are you doing trying to hitchhike?” Akiteru was looking more confused by the second, staring at the five children dressed in his brother’s clothes.

“It’s a long story, but we aren’t supposed to be here, and we need a ride to London. Do you think you can help us out?” Yamaguchi finally said when it looked like Tsukki wasn’t going to answer his brother’s question.

Akiteru sighed and opened the door to a blue minivan. “Hop in you guys. If you need to get to London we have a long way to go. Which should be plenty of time for you to tell me your story.” He gave his brother a look when he sat next to him letting him know he wasn’t off the hook yet.

Cheering, Hinata and Yachi scrambled in the back, while Yamaguchi and Kageyama got in the middle with Tsukki sitting in the passenger seat with his brother.

Akiteru turned the car around and began driving. Hinata regaled him with the story of how they got there and once he was finished, Akiteru paused for a few minutes trying to find the right words.

“Well, I'm not exactly familiar with magic myself, but it does sound like quite the adventure. If I get you guys to Diagon Alley then you can get back to school before the holidays are up I’m assuming.”

“You don’t need to take us to London just take us to a place with a train station and we can go to London from there.” Tsukishima mumbled from the front.

Akiteru rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to do that because mom would have my head. Also I think you guys have had enough excitement this vacation so let’s stick to the easier idea.”

Everyone cheered except Tsukishima, who groaned and sank even further in his seat when Hinata suggested another round of I-Spy.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

“What do you mean they’re in the forbidden forest?!” Professor Ukai groaned in frustration.

They had come back from their meeting, only for the house elves to tell them that 10 students hadn’t been showing up to eat. Further inquiry leads them to two Ravenclaw fourth years.

“Bokuto told me that they had an adventure to go to in the forbidden forest. Apparently, they think that is where the missing third years have gone.” Akaashi sighed. He did not sign up for this headache. If he wanted a messy and drama filled holiday, he would have just gone back home but apparently drama just has to follow him everywhere.

“What about you Kenma, did Kuroo tell you anything else?” Professor Nekomata asked as Professor Ukai began banging his head onto his desk while Professor Takeda tried to stop him.

“No. He just said not to worry.” Kenma spoke softly, showing that he was in fact, worried. Kuroo was smart but combined with his friends he knew they could be very impulsive which wasn’t a good thing when it comes to the forbidden forest.

“What do we do? Should we go after them?” Professor Takeda asked, growing slightly more anxious by the second.

“No no I think we should leave them be.” Everyone stared at Professor Nekomata in disbelief.

“Let this be a lesson to all of them. They are all very capable wizards so I have faith in their ability to get themselves out and find their underclassmen. When they come back we will have a talk about authority and protocols for emergencies sense apparently they were asleep during that part of prefect orientation.”

The others sighed knowing that when Professor Nekomata wants to teach his students a lesson, he has very unconventional ways of doing it.

“If they aren’t back soon then I’m going in after them whether you like it or not.” Professor Ukai said after he dismissed the Ravenclaws.

“Don’t worry Kenshin, I’m sure they're having the time of their lives.”

* * *

“ONE MORE BOTTLE OF MILK ON THE WALL, ONE MORE BOTTLE OF MILK! TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, NO MORE BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WAAAAALLL!”

“Can we PLEASE be quiet now I’m going to go insane!”

“Now now Kei. You could be more like your enthusiastic friends once in a while, it wouldn’t kill you to have some fun.” Akiteru teased watching his brother bang his head against the window.

He grinned at Yamaguchi in the rearview mirror. It was nice to finally meet his brother’s friends, even though he barely spoke about anything to do with his school.

“Alright lets sing another song!” Hinata jumped in the back seat. Kageyama, who was of the same mindset as Tsukishima, turned around and put Hinata in a headlock threatening him with many painful things if he kept singing. Yamaguchi sighed and tried to separate them while Yachi stared out the window, trying to commit the scenery to memory.

“Alright guys it’s going to be another hour before we reach the town. After that we rest for a few hours and then if traffic goes well, we should make London by nightfall.” They all cheered, feeling very happy about how things turned out.

* * *

Daichi screamed as he held onto the log that was rushing down the river at surprising speed. He was not happy at all with how things turned out.

“BOKUTO I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Kuroo screeched from his own log.

Bokuto just laughed, looking like the only one enjoying this. After all, it was his idea to use the logs to travel down the river to get to the hills faster. No one expected some rapids but that was just part of the fun!

“HEY HEY HEY! ISNT THIS AMAZING!” He lifted his arms up high like he was on a muggle rollercoaster. He was definitely going to bring Akaashi here to do this next time.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sharing a log. The advantage was you had someone to hold onto when things got bumpy. The disadvantage was you had Oikawa on board.

“TRASHYKAWA IF YOU STEER US INTO ANOTHER ROCK, I WILL NEVER LET YOU KNOW PEACE!”

“WHO SAID I WAS STEERING! I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!” Oikawa screeched back.

Finally the rapids stopped. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief except Bokuto who looked disappointed.

“Look you guys! The hilly area looks way closer! I am a genius!” Bokuto pointed towards the shore. He was right, the hilly area was much closer but it came at the cost of Daichi’s sanity so he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of thinking it was a good idea.

“Alright guys let’s steer these things to shore, otherwise I will throw up.” Kuroo looked really queasy, muttering a few spells to get his log pushed to the other side.

Finally they reached the shoreline. Everyone was soaking wet and exhausted. They lay panting on the riverbank not noticing the sound of something coming closer.

Finally Oikawa looked up. “Uhhh guys. Are the trees moving or is that just my imagination?”

“Oh no.” Daichi sat up quickly. “We’re learning about this in herbology. Trees that are actually carnivores like those venus flytrap plants. If those really are what I think they are, then we need to get out of the forest and onto the hill before dark.”

They looked at each other and said again: “RUN!!!”

* * *

“See if you tap this brick with your wand, then the door opens like so!” Hinata was showing the entranceway to Diagon Alley to Akiteru, who insisted on making sure the kids got back safely, well that was most of the reason. The other selfish part of him wanted to see the magical side of London for himself, because Kei didn’t let anyone go with him when he went to get his yearly school supplies.

Entering Diagon Alley, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. He was finally surrounded by magic again. The muggle world was lovely, but he wasn’t sure he could spend too much time in it. Still, he supposed that he should definitely try seeing if Tsukishima would invite him over the summer, after all the TV was definitely something he could get used to.

“Woah.” Akiteru looked around like a little kid in a candy shop. Everything was so bright and colorful, pictures were moving, and he was sure that some of the people here weren’t even human. Owls kept flying everywhere and people were laughing. Akiteru would have to insist to come back again next time Kei had to go. This was incredible.

“Come on this way.” Kei tugged at his brother’s sleeve, secretly smiling at the joy on his face. He wasn’t ever sure how to bring up magic with his family, especially after what happened when he was first told about Hogwarts. He supposed that if Akiteru looked happy, then it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to bring him along next time he had to go school shopping.

The six of them entered the diner Sally’s Home, looking for a familiar face. They grinned when they spotted Sally, the owner who grinned and walked up to them.

“Well hello you guys! Did ya decide to stay home for the holidays?” She grinned bringing over some menus. An American style diner found in the middle of Diagon Alley wasn’t what most people expected, but the excellent food and service made it a very popular place.

“Actually we need help. Do you know how we can quickly get in touch with anyone at Hogwarts?” Yamaguchi said, figuring that spilling the entire story would take too much time.

“Ooh you’ve come to the right place! Come in the back and I’ll floo my uncle!”

They got up and went with her, Sally taking them to her office which had a brick red fireplace looking very out of touch with the modern design of the resturaunt.

“Yeah it doesn’t match the décor but apparently there’s regulations for how a fireplace has to look.” She rolled her eyes.

Taking some floo powder she motioned for the kids to sit in front of the fireplace before throwing some in and calling out: “Yasufumi Nekomata!!”

“Your uncle is our Professor?” They stared at her in shock, wondering how Sally, with her long black hair and green eyes and kind smile, could possibly be related to someone as sly as Professor Nekomata.

“Yeah I get that a lot.” She laughed, reminding herself to rub it in her uncles face later.

Professor Nekomata’s face popped up in the floo, he took one look at the children and disappeared. They looked at each other in confusion before he came back with Professors Ukai and Takeda.

“WHY ARENT YOU GUYS IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!” Professor Ukai yelled, tugging at his hair in frustration.

The kids all looked at each other in confusion.

“Isn’t it called the forbidden forest for a reason?” Hinata asked. Out of all the reactions they were expecting, this was definitely not one of them.

Professor Ukai looked like he was about to burst into tears before Professor Nekomata sighed heavily and said: “Why don’t you five start from the beginning?”

* * *

Oikawa stood on top of the hill, surrounded by a line of fire. He turned around looking at his equally exhausted year mates. They had finally managed to evade the carnivorous plants and set up extra precautions just in case. Unfortunately, during the sprint to the hill they lost their bag of food.

He sat down feeling tired, hungry and very miserable but seeing the looks on his friends faces, he decided to try and lift their spirits.

“Well at least we’re safe now! After everything that happened, what could possibly go wrong!” He exclaimed cheerfully.

Thunder boomed from a distance and all of a sudden, a huge torrent of rain began to fall. 

“TRASHYKAWA YOU’RE DEAD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Stay tuned for: will the fifth years ever get out? Will Professor Ukai ever find peace? Will Hinata ever stop playing I-Spy?


	4. Bentley's Are Cool And Oikawa Is Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resolution to this adventure, and the start of a new one?

If you had asked Oikawa how he wanted to spend the holidays 2 weeks ago, he would have said something about playing pranks on the Gryffindors, running away from Iwaizumi when he neglects his schoolwork, and lots of quidditch. Now, all he wants is to be dry, or at the very least somewhere not surrounded by carnivorous plants.

The five of them stood huddled together, the plants edging closer and closer to the bottom of the hill. Sure the plants couldn’t go onto the hill because of the difference in soil, but it’s not like they had to do anything except wait for the fifth years to eventually tire from their waiting and come down the hill.

“Guys……what if the third years got eaten by plants…..and that’s why we haven’t found them yet.” Bokuto shivered, asking a question that no one wanted to think about.

“I’d like to think they didn’t, seeing as we went through all this effort to go find them.” Kuroo shivered while trying to cast another warming spell. Their fire had died out a while ago, but magic was a brilliant invention when you knew how to use it properly.

Finally after several hours, the rain let up, and the clouds cleared away showing the moon in all its radiance, shining down on the five soaked fifth years. Oikawa tried a drying spell which unfortunately didn’t do much seeing how soaked they were.

“Does this mean we have to cuddle?” Daichi spoke slowly, his weariness finally catching up to him.

“Wait guys I have an idea!” Bokuto jumped up and down trying to keep himself moving to get rid of the chill he was starting to feel. “What if all five of us cast a warming spell at the same time! Then it would be like five times the power and we’d be able to get dry much faster!”

The others stared at him unsure if this was a brilliant idea, or if it only felt that way because of the dire situation they were in.

“Well I can't think of any magical fundamentals that go against it. I say we try it.” Kuroo was the first to speak.

They all raised their wands.

“Hey wait why are you all pointing your wands at me! I don’t want to be the test subject!”

“Stop moving trashykawa and let us aim properly!”

“Now men!”

They all fired warming spells at Oikawa who tried to dodge but a well-timed kick by Iwaizumi kept him in place.

.

.

.

“Woah! Bokkun it worked! I feel quite toasty actually!”

“Uuuh Oikawa….”

“Hm?”

“Your shirt is kind of on fire.”

* * *

“Alright well you kids are in luck that the Diagon Alley Inn has some rooms to spare! Now don’t forget to be at the diner at 8am tomorrow for when Uncle’s ride comes to get you!” Sally smiled at the kids cheerfully. She wasn’t sure what those kids discussed with her uncle, but some of them, especially Tsukishima, looked even more subdued than usual which was something she didn’t think was possible when it came to that boy.

“So two single rooms and one room for four people. That means you boys can share and Yachi and I will each get our own.” Akiteru wanted to jump and scream with excitement. He was staying in a wizard hotel! This was the best day ever! Sure he was a bit upset that they managed to get to London so fast because of the suspicious lack of traffic, but this was more magic than he ever got to see since the days when Kei would do his accidental magic!

As he entered his room, he felt a light tap on his arm, turning around he saw his little brother, whom at the age of 13 was very quickly catching up to him in height. Maybe it was a wizard thing?

“What’s up Kei! Do you want to come inside?” His brother didn’t bother answering verbally, instead he walked past Akiteru and sat in the bed. While he waited for his brother to speak, Akiteru looked at the room. It was very old fashioned with no electricity and oil lamps on the nightstands instead of lights. Unlike the diner, there were no modified modern lights anywhere and the furniture was all wooden making Akiteru feel like he was in a museum.

“Thank you.” His brother spoke so softly, Akiteru almost didn’t hear him.

Smiling he wanted to say something about their family, about how _he_ won’t abandon Kei, unlike some people but knowing his little brother wasn’t ready for that conversation just yet he simply said: “You’re welcome Kei.”

* * *

The four boys lay in their beds, none of them truly being able to fall asleep. Finally, Kageyama sat up in bed and looked at Tsukishima’s side of the room saying: “You had a funny look on your face while we were talking to the professors. Why?”

Tsukishima took so long to answer, the rest of them thought he may have actually been asleep until finally Tsukishima sat up.

“You know why. You’re an idiot if you’re not thinking it too. It’s the same reason you neglected to tell them about those little glasses you still have.”

Kageyama and Tsukishima stared at each other, each of them knowing what the other is thinking, but neither of them wanting to be the first to say it out loud. Meanwhile, Hinata and Yamaguchi looked at each other confused until finally Hinata snapped.

“Would you both stop being so cryptic and tell us already! Not all of us think the same way you know!” Yamaguchi nodded his assent.

“One of you get Yachi. She’s a part of this too and I refuse to say this again.”

Hinata ran out the door and came back several minutes later with a breathless Yachi.

“Thank you so much for including me!” She said softly, sitting down on Yamaguchi’s bed.

“Like I said, you’re a part of this too and I refuse to say this again.” Tsukishima leaned against the wall. He looked at Kageyama who jutted out his chin as a signal for Tsukishima to be the one to talk.

“Alright. Before any of you get upset, I only know Kageyama thinks the same way because of his facial expressions in the conversation with the professors. I mean we all know he's not exactly subtle." Tsukishima ignored Kageyamas protests and continued. "This is the first time we’re speaking about this to each other too.” The others nodded, feeling slightly more relieved.

Tsukishima continued: “Don’t you think it’s odd that they didn’t tell us anything about those tunnels, like why they’re there or what a closet like that is doing at Hogwarts? And Professor Nekomata didn’t even look worried, when we told him where the tunnels took us, he looked curious and surprised as if he was expecting something different.”

Hinata raised his hand and said: “But Professor Takeda promised that they’ll explain everything to us when we get back!”

Kageyama scoffed, “You’re an idiot if you believe that, which is why I'm not surprised that you do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean! Why shouldn’t we trust our teachers!”

“I’m not saying not to trust them. I'm saying they're hiding something from us. They want what's best for us I'm sure of it, but they want us to follow along without asking too many questions.” Tsukishima cut off Hinata’s rambling.

Hinata gave it some thought, finally saying: “Alright say they are hiding something, how would we ever be able to figure it out? I mean they’re professors for a reason!”

“I’m not sure yet. But I know that there was something suspicious about those tunnels and I want to know what they are. It was too convenient that we ended up in a place one of us knows.” Tsukishima, for the first time since his friends had met him, sounded slightly excited about something.

"I think Tsukishima has a point. I mean the tunnel had no entrance or exit other than what we saw. Something that long needs places for people to be able to leave in an emergency!" Yachi recalled some of the lessons her architect mother gave her occasionally. 

Slowly, Hinata and Yamaguchi began to see what the others were saying, thinking back to their mysterious journey. 

They all grinned at each other. The secret of the tunnels was not going to be a secret for much longer.

* * *

“So from now on I think we’ve established that there is no more combining of spells.” Kuroo said after they got rid of the flames on Oikawa who was now wearing Bokuto’s jacket.

“Ughhh this is a disaster! The sun looks like it’s going to rise soon which means it’ll be day three in this stupid forest.” Oikawa flopped on the ground, looking thoroughly done with the entire situation.

“Maybe we should just run back to Hogwarts, then regroup and see what to do about the third years.” Daichi sighed.

“At this point I'm not even sure they're here!” Iwaizumi snapped. “I mean we ran everywhere in this freaking forest and there were no tracks, no signs of disturbed undergrowth, NOTHING!”

The rest of the guys were silent. “I think the best thing to do now would be to get a couple more hours of sleep. We’ll be calmer after some rest.” Daichi, the voice of reason, lay down on the ground and closed his eyes. The rest of them followed suit, none of them wanting to acknowledge the slight possibility, that Iwaizumi may actually be right. 

* * *

“I wonder how Professor Nekomata is going to get us.” Hinata said way too brightly for someone who only had three hours of sleep.

“Well I just received a message from my uncle. You kids said you got here by car, didn’t you?” Sally walked up behind the group.

“Oh yeah I was the one driving them.” Akiteru said. “Do you need me to take them somewhere?”

“Well it’ll probably be easier if I come with you, assuming you have room that is.”

“Oh yeah for sure! I’m sure Kei doesn’t mind sitting in the back with the others!” Akiteru winked at his little brother, who already started looking murderous.

They left Diagon Alley and piled into the car in the muggle parking lot that Akiteru had left the car in. Unfortunately, Tsukishima and Kageyama were both ridiculously stubborn people who flat out refused to sit in the middle seat. This left poor Yamaguchi to be squished in the middle, while his so-called best friend got the comfort of leaning next to a window.

* * *

“ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! 99 BOTTLES OF MILK ON THE WALL, 99 BOTTLES OF MIIIIILK!” Hinata began to sing, completely oblivious to the murderous looks that Tsukishima and Kageyama were sending his way. In a moment of solidarity, they nodded at each other, each of them raising an arm to the back, and with a nod, they both shoved Hinata downwards.

This led to a scuffle between the three boys but Akiteru and Sally decided it was best to let them work out all their pent-up energy, so neither said anything. Yachi and Yamaguchi on the other hand, were collateral damage who ended up with elbows in their faces as well as other bruises.

Finally they reached a truce when Yachi asked: “Oh Ms. Sally, why are we going out into the countryside?”

Everyone noticed that now, instead of the sprawling city of London, you had green pastures and smooth land, not a person in sight. Sally grinned as she pointed Akiteru towards an inside dirt road to take. “You’ll see kids. Just know that your professors are cooler than you think.”

Eventually, they got out of the car and Sally led them over to the middle of the field. They sat and waited….and waited……and waited.

Finally, after waiting for a whole five minutes, Hinata groaned and started jumping up and down. “Why is this taking so loooooooong! I wanna see the surprise!”

All of a sudden they heard a roaring sound. It sounded suspiciously like a car engine. Turning around, the group looked back at the dusty road waiting to see a car appear. Sally laughed and said: “Wrong direction you guys.”

Following her gaze, they looked upwards and saw……a flying car?

“Is that a Bentley!” Akiteru cried out, unsure if he was more surprised about the flying car or the fact that he was getting to see a Bentley in person.

“Yeah uncle likes to splurge unnecessarily sometimes. And he always loves a dramatic entrance.”

They kept staring as the Bentley got closer and starded to do some fancy flying manouvers, like flying upside down and twirling around. Hinata and Kageyama looked excited. Yachi and Yamaguchi looked terrified. Tsukishima looked like he was about to throw up.

Finally the car landed. The second it landed, Professor Ukai burst out of the passenger seat and ran to some bushes where he began to throw up his breakfast.

Professor Nekomata got out of the driver’s seat laughing. “I thought Gryffindors liked adventure Keishin.”

Professor Ukai didn’t verbally respond but held up a finger while he was dry heaving.

The students stared with their mouths open.

“Ah Sally how lovely to see you darling.” The Nekomata’s caught up briefly and Sally introduced him to Akiteru, before finally Professor Nekomata turned towards the students who suddenly looked very sheepish.

“I assume I don’t need to tell you what you did wrong.” He said sternly. “Not only did you worry us, but you deeply worried your upperclassmen. Of course they are a different level of incompetent for the mess they got themselves into but that’s beside the point.”

“We know. We’re sorry.” The five of them looked down on the ground silently waiting to hear what their punishment would be.

Professor Nekomata knew what they were thinking and laughed. “Your heads of house decided that the adventure you went on has probably provided you with enough deterrent to never do it again. so in the spirit of having you all enjoy your break, there will be no punishment this time.”

The students cheered loudly as Professor Ukai finally got control of his stomach and walked over, muttering something about snakes and stupid cars and how he was going to make Takeda be the one to suffer next time.

“Now say your goodbyes, we need to get going to one last stop before we touch down at Hogwarts.” Professor Ukai groaned remembering what else they had to do.

The kids said their goodbyes and piled in, promising to visit Sally and Akiteru soon.

* * *

“Hey guys I think the lack of food is finally getting to me.” Bokuto said while squinting from his place on the ground.

“Why do you say that bro?” Kuroo replied without opening his eyes.

“Oh cuz theres a flying car and I think its getting closer.”

“Oh that’s nice a flying car.”

HOOOOOOONK!

The five boys practically jumped out of their skins looking up at the car getting closer to them very quickly.

None of the knew what to say, all they did was stare at it as it got closer and closer, until the car finally landed and Professor Ukai burst out of the passenger seat collapsed on the floor muttering something about how he was going to be the first professor to get away with murder.

Professor Nekomata got out and stood in front of the boys. The five of them looked exhausted beyond measure, filthy from days of running through the forest, and shivering from the downpour of rain.

The five of them looked down in shame. Finally Daichi raised his head stepped forward.

“Professor Nekomata and Professor Ukai. We want to apologize because of our negligence.”

Kuroo stepped forward next to him. “We lost our underclassmen and didn’t even notice for an entire day. It was bad enough because most of us here are also prefects.”

“But it was even worse because they are more than our underclassmen, they are our friends whom we deeply care about.” Iwaizumi said.

Bokuto stepped forward with tears in his eyes. “We looked everywhere for them Professors you have to believe us, but I think they got eaten by a tree!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the last part but also stepped forward saying: “We know they’re still out there. We won’t rest until we find them I assure you. Especially me, because for me, it…goes beyond just Hogwarts.” Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa in disbelief.

The five of them stared at their professors waiting for some sort of judgement and disappointed look. To their surprise, Professor Nekomata looked like he was trying not to laugh. He waved his hand and the car doors opened.

The third years burst out of the car looking not only whole, but happy and overwhelmed with emotion. The two groups stared at each other waiting to see what would happen next. Finally Kageyama said: “Why would we go into the forbidden forest if its forbidden? Isn’t that against everything you taught us?”

Everyone stared at him until Iwaizumi and Daichi grabbed Oikawa and Kuroo before they could pounce and destroy him.

The professors laughed and eventually everyone else did too, the stress of the past few days finally disappearing. Finally, everyone was back where they were supposed to be.

.

.

.

“Hinata wake up!” Kageyama shook him quietly, not wanting to wake up the other boys in the dorm. Finally Hinata yawned waking up and looking at Kageyama. 

“Whazzup….isn’t it like 1am?”

“Hinata the closet. It’s gone.”

* * *

Professor Takeda sat in his room with his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? Those glasses were the key to everything, and he lost them! He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, knowing that he would have to inform the others to begin a search soon. In the wrong hands, the damage they might cause could wipe out everyone in the wizarding world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I know this seems like a rushed chapter with a lot of convenient plot lines, but I wanted to move onto the next stage of the story which is what this chapter slightly hints at. Hope you all like it!

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter one! Stay tuned for the next chapter of: will these guys ever get back to Hogwarts? Why did it take so long for the upperclassmen to notice anything was wrong? Why does Hinata have horrible taste in clothes? Will Yamaguchi ever get new friends?


End file.
